Hookfire are so on fire! Series of Hook and Young Bae Drabbles
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Series of Hookfire drabbles; Hook and young Bae. Mostly from their time together on ship. Slightly AU.
1. When Hook called Bae 'Kid'

Hey guys.. so it's official Hookfire {hook/young bae} are my official OTP! So I'll be writing quite many Hook/Bae drabbles mostly of their time together on the ship. So This fiction is series of hookfire drabbles, not in particular drabbles. For all Hookfire fans I hope you all with enjoy it. :) My first drabble of Hookfire is called: 'It's called Diary': s/9299501/1/It-s-called-diary

Now rest will be posted here. Whenever I write a drabble on tumblr, I'll update here, in this drabble topic.

* * *

**Drabble 1: When Hook Calls Bae 'Kid'**

_"Kid.."_

_"I'm NOT a kid! Stop calling me that!"_

Bae shouted. for a second even Hook was surprised at Bae's tone; he's not the kind who raises their voice. Then again, Hook has a lot to learn about this…boy.

_"Ok.. Bae, listen to me."_

Hook replied with calmness, he doesn't want to anger the kid… boy anymore.

_"First you have to promise me something."_

Bae replied in less anger tone.

_"What?"_

_"Promise me that you will never ever call me kid again."_

Hook just looks at Bae for a moment. This boy certainly has some affect on Hook. His deep innocent eyes; those eyes hold so much power over Hook, he didn't even realized it before.

_"Promise?"_

_"Ok fine K.. Bae. I promise. Now care to eat or still want to starve yourself?"_

Bae smiles at his victory before running towards the table where food is placed.

_"I'm starving!"_

Hook just sees Bae running towards the table, then he teats his gaze away from him and looks into the horizons. Bae is changing Hook and there's no denying that now.

* * *

So what you guys think? :)


	2. Haunted Past

Hey guys, here's a new update in Drabble series. It started as drabble but turned into one-shot. I was torn whether to post it here or as seperate one-shot story. But I guess, it should remain here. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Haunted Past**

"Papa!"

Bae sits up panting. He looks around quickly and finds himself in the room in the ship. It takes him a moment to realize where he is. Taking few deep breathes Bae finds his heartbeats getting normal.

'Same dream again. When will you stop haunting me papa?' Bae wondered quietly. This is 4th time this week that Bae has woken up badly from his dream, he doesn't even know why or how these dreams started again but somehow they did. It's always the same thing he sees; his father, portal opening, Bae asking his father to come, his father leaving his hand and Bae falling. Bae looks down at his hand, the very hand which held his father's hand, the very hand his father let go at the last minute. Anger comes over him as he remembers that moment and with that he slams his hand hard against the wooden wall. After a while he sits against the wall and waits for the dawn as he knows he is unable to sleep now. Since last 4 nights he is doing the same thing after waking up.

'There's something different about Bae today.' Hook notices Bae sitting at one corner of ship and staring at the sea below. He was awful quiet this morning and hardly ate, which didn't go unnoticed by Hook but he chose to ignore it. Hook stares at Bae for sometime until going back to his work. Somehow Hook's mind is not cop-rating with him today, as it keeps drifting back to Bae. He couldn't help but to wonder what is wrong with him. Coming to think of it, he realizes it's not today but since past few days Bae is really quiet. 'Something is not right.'

Hook shakes his head defeated, as he makes his way towards Bae. For sake of his peace of mind, he needs to know if boy is alright or not.

"Admiring the view, are we?"

Bae turns around to see Hook, who was wearing his usual smirk. Hook looks at his eyes, which are red and there are big dark circles under those beautiful eyes. Bae turns his gaze away again without replying; his action successfully manages to wipe that smirk off Hook's face as concern takes over.

"Have you been crying, Bae?"

Bae doesn't turn around.

"Leave me alone, Captain."

After a minute of silence Bae replies, it comes out harsh than Bae intended. Hook is lost, he doesn't know what to say or to do. He stands there for few moments hoping Bae would speak up but when he doesn't, Hook has no option but to leave. 'If you are not going to tell me boy, I'll had to find out myself and I will.'

As the night arrives, Bae starts to feel uncomfortable, he knows he will not get peaceful night yet again. As everyone drift off to their places to sleep, Bae also arrives in his room and sits on his bed still battling in his head whether to go to sleep or not because he knows how this will end. An hour later, Bae gives up and just drifts to sleep. Hook quietly sneaks into Bae's room and finds him sleeping. He goes near Bae's bed and stands there. He looks the this kid sleeping. He looks so pure, so innocent, fragile that Hook would be so afraid to touch him right now with fear that he might break him. Hook watches him sleep for sometime before he walks out of the room. He wasn't far from room before he heard a scared a scared voice from Bae's room. Hook rushes over the room and is shocked to find a scared, panting Bae sitting on bed, shaking and staring at his hand. Hook rushes over to Bae and sits near him.

"You're alright? Bae?"

Bae is just looking at his hand.

"Bae!"

Bae looks up and meets directly with Hook's eyes. Bae tries to say something but words doesn't come out of his mouth.

"It was nightmare, wasn't it? That's what has been keeping you up lately? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Say what? That my papa, abandoned me? He let me fall through that portal all alone. He let go of my hand. This hand." He hold up his right hand in front of Hook.

"He let me go!" Bae spats in such anger which Hook didn't noticed before that he was holding in against his father.

"He let me go, yet this memory doesn't let go of me. It haunts me, doesn't let me sleep or leave me." A small tear role down his eye.

'I was wrong, he is not only fragile but he's completely broken.' A thought crossed Hook's mind.

"Bae, it's a nightmare, it will go. Memories will fade." Hook knew he was lying but he just wanted to comfort the boy right now. If memories could really fade, he would've forgotten Milah but he hasn't nor he will, ever. Bae looks at Hook helplessly, that look breaks something inside Hook.

"How do you know?"

"I... just know. It'll be just fine Bae. You can get through this and you will."

"How?"

"Because you are strong Bae."

Bae looks at Hook with hope in his eyes, his words are giving someone hope. Bae smile through his tears.

"Thank you. No one ever said this to me before."

Hook doesn't reply but smiles in return.

"Hey..."

Hook holds out his hand, gesturing Bae to give his hand in Hook's. Bae thinks for a second before holds out his right hand and places it on Hook's hand. Hook slowly closes his palm, holding Bae's hand in his.

"I wouldn't let go of your hand."

Bae wasn't sure if Hook was telling the truth or not but he decides to believe him, something inside him was screaming to believe in him and he did. Bae smiles at him.

"Go to sleep Bae. You need some good sleep."

Hook gestures him to lay down but to his surprise Bae leans on his arm which he's holding, let his head fall on his arm and closes his eyes. Hook is surprised by his action but he doesn't make any move to push him away. He simply watches his drift to sleep again, but this time wearing a peaceful smile on his face.


	3. He is Killian Jones

A/N: Hey guys. Thank you for such a wonderful response. Here's my next installment of my Hookfire Drabble Series. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Drabble 3: He Is Killian Jones**

"Jones? Who is Jones?"

Bae asked a question, more like he was asking himself. Before he could think anything else, his attention is diverted by a loud laughter. Bae turns towards the laughter and finds Smee who was standing closer to Bae laughing his guts out.

"What is so funny?" Bae is clearly confused.

Smee laughs even more which only irritates Bae further.

"What?!"

Smee stops laughing finally, he takes a moment then replies.

"You don't know who Jones is?"

Bae nods his head as 'no'.

"You really don't know who Killian Jones is, kid?"

"Killian Jones? No, who is he?"

Smee laughs once again which really irritates Bae.

"Stop laughing and tell me what is so funny?"

Bae's voice is higher than he intended but Smee was really testing his patience here.

"He is Killian Jones."

Bae looks in the direction Smee is pointing and is shocked to see who Smee is pointing at. Bae looks at the man then back at Smee.

"Hook?"

Confusion once again takes over Bae. Smee simply nods at Bae's question.

"You didn't thought his name was actually Hook, kid?"

Bae doesn't respond to him, he once again turns to look at Hook who was busy talking to one of his crew member. Hook was talking to one of crew members when he feels pair of eyes on him, he turns and catches Bae's eyes on him along with Smee who wasn't standing too far from Bae. As soon Bae's gaze meets with Hook's, he smiles at Bae but in response he is met with Bae's burning gaze. Before Hook could understand Bae just runs from there in other direction, away from Hook. Which leaves Hook completely clueless. Hook looks at Smee, who looks very guilty. Hook immediately goes to Smee.

"What did you say to him?"

Hook is angry and there's no hiding that.

"N..nothing. Nothing.. I.."

"What did you say to him?!"

Smee knew if he wants to live, he needs to answer now.

"Kid was just... asking.. who Ki..llian Jone..s is and I... told him, it's yo..ur na..me."

Hook is taken by surprise here, this is not the answer he was expecting. 'My name, he didn't know my real name.' Hook is really surprised, not because Bae didn't know about this but because of Bae's reaction.

"I.. am sorry."

Hook's chain of thoughts is broken when he hears fearful voice of Smee. Hook gives him a glare indicating him to run away from there this instantly before he kills him. Smee taking the message loud and clear runs from there. Meanwhile Hook goes behind Bae. Hook finds Bae in the other corner of ship, he is standing in corner and looking at the never ending sea. Hook is hesitant for a moment and debates whether or not to go to him, but he ends up approaching him. Bae feels Hook's presence just behind him but he chooses to ignore it.

"Quite a view, ain't?"

No response.

"I.."

"You lied to me."

Hook is taken back yet again by Bae's such a strong statement. Who is still not looking at him which is not helping Hook at the moment.

"Lied? When did I.."

Bae cuts him off.

"You never told me your name."

Hook tries to be ignorant about this.

"But Bae, you know my name?"

It was more like a question than statement, as if Hook wasn't sure either.

"Your REAL name."

Bae spatted. Hook didn't like Bae's tone.

"Killian Jones, right?"

Bae finally turns around at looks at Hook seems rather guilty. It feels strange to hear his name after all this time. It was like he almost forgot about his name, all he remembered was: Captain Hook.

"Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I go by: Hook, Captain Hook."

"But that's not really your name is it?"

Bae said slowly, Hook looks at him, moving his gaze away from Bae, he takes a deep breath. He now wishes he had never come after him.

"What difference does it make?"

"It does make a difference. It does! You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you, lad!"

Hook almost screams which startles Bae for a moment. Hook realizing his mistake, approaches Bae in more gentle way.

"I am sorry Bae, I didn't mean to."

Hook tries to touch him but Bae moves back.

"Bae, I just... I shouldn't matter."

Bae looks at him again with burning eyes.

"I get it, you don't trust me, Captain! I am just KID who you saved. You also like others treat me like a kid, just a lost kid."

Hook is frozen by Bae's words. He doesn't know what to say or to think. He remembers the night he found out about Bae's nightmares, how he held Bae's hand and promised to never let it go, how Bae slept on his arm. He remembers how Bae promised Hook not to call him 'kid' again and now his words are showing why he asked for that promise.

"Bae.."

Hook called him ever so softly; Bae looks at him and Hook can see all the pain on his face. Hook feels really bad about this.

"I am sorry Bae, if this has hurt you. I didn't thought about it. I never thought it would make any difference. This is not about what you think. I didn't told you about my name because..."

Hook stops for a moment, he's hesitant about what to say next. Bae's eyes are still fixed at him waiting for his response. The hurt on Bae's face is making difficult for Hook to speak. He would never confess but he has grown to really care for Bae; last thing he would want to do it to hurt him but it seems he has successfully manage to do exactly that.

"Because... I had forgotten about it too. No one in a long time called me by my name, my real name. Everyone calls me Hook or Captain Hook."

Bae's eyes go wide, he opens his mouth to speak then closes it. For a second he has lost his voice. Hook's answer somewhere stung in Bae's heart. Hook is waiting for Bae's response but when Bae doesn't speak, he carries on. Hook takes Bae's shoulders in his hands and looks in his eyes.

"You are not just a kid Bae, I see myself in you. When I was young, when I was Killian. Trust is not something I give away easily but if right now I trust someone truly then it is you, Bae."

Bae doesn't respond but Hook is rewarded by his favorite Bae's smile, not only his lips but his eyes are smiling too. Hook can see all of anger, hurt fading away as the bright smile spreads across Bae's face. Hook knows he has manage to win Bae again. Hook feels so much better, and surprisingly lighter. He spoke his heart out to Bae, he confessed to Bae; somehow it's a good thing. He is surprised at how easy it is for him to say anything to Bae. Hook's thoughts are interrupted when Bae leaps forward and hugs Hook tightly.

"Thank you, Killian."

Bae whispers. Hook pleasantly surprised, smiles and hugs him back. It surely feels good to hear hid name with such sweetness. He didn't felt this good for a long time.


	4. you and i always

Thank you SO much guys for a wonderful feedback and follows, favorites. Thank you all, so much. 3 Here's a new chapter. :) I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

* * *

**You and me... always**

Since past four days Bae has fallen sick and with each passing day his condition was getting bad instead of getting better. Bae had gotten sick, which followed by a fever which is getting higher. He could not eat much and he would throw up as soon as he ate little bit; he was getting weak. Which caused Hook being more worried for Bae. 'I spent all my life in sea but Bae, how did I forgot that he is not used to a sea life.'

Today had been little different, Bae finally ate something without throwing up which surely was a good sign, some pirates took a breath of relief but Hook still wasn't relived because Bae's fever had not gone down a bit. Hook makes his way towards Bae's room once again, he checked upon him just 10 minutes ago before he was called out by one of his pirates. Bae has barely gotten out of his bed, his room since he got sick. Hook is spending most of his time with him there, taking care of him. At nights when Bae needs someone most, Hook is there with him, holding his hand in his while putting a wet cloth in his forehand so the fever goes down. Hook has hardly slept in last two nights as he was with Bae, but Bae hasn't slept properly either. He would wake up in middle of night or would spend all night tossing and turning. As much Hook is worried for Bae, he is really hoping he was not in this situation. A worst situation for Captain Hook could find himself in is surely involve a boy being really ill; he can't deal with that, he doesn't know. Bae surely is very brave, he is not giving up. Someone else in this condition wouldn't last long, but Bae, he is hanging in there and Hook is sure that Bae will survive this. 'He has to.' Hook silently hoped. He looks down at this young man who seems to be sleeping but it's not a peaceful sleep, his expressions could tell. Hook sits down on side of Bae's bed, reaching out he slightly touches Bae's forehead as to check the temperature; sweating has taken over Bae's body. Hook slightly moves away hairs covering Bae's forehead. His fever is still high but slightly less than earlier. Hook starts to put wet cloth again on Bae's forehead hoping for fever to go down. Bae's body reacts to wet cloth, he mumbles something which Hook is unable to understand before he turns on his right side where Hook is sitting. Bae is still in sleep but not too deep.

"I am here my boy, I'm here."

Ever so slowly Hook whispers in Bae's ears assuring him that he is there, that Bae is not alone, Hook feels Bae's eyes slightly move through his closed lids.

"I am here Bae, I'm here my beautiful boy."

Bae feels his Papa whisper to him gently while slowly pressing a cloth on his forehead.

"Papa..."

Bae opens his eyes and finds Rumple sitting in front of Bae, who is looking at him with pure love and affection but also seems worried though he is trying to hide it.

"SShhh.. don't speak Bae, just go to sleep. You will be alright, I promise you."

"...can't sleep..."

Rumple hears Bae's mutter.

"You will, close your eyes Bae and think about the most beautiful place out there, you and me there, away all this non-sense. Think Bae."

Rumple's voice becomes a distant for Bae as he drifts to sleep as he mutters something.

"You and me... always."

"Yes Bealfire, always."

Bae opens his eyes at the voice he hears and is clearly surprised when he sees Hook in front of him, who is looking at him with affection and some relief.

"Finally you are up. I got worried when you kept mumbling in sleep but wouldn't to open your eyes."

Bae looks at him closely then his gaze roams around the room before fixing on him again.

"What's the matter, Baelfire? Are you feeling good?"

Bae doesn't answer but simply nods his head. Hook smiles slightly, he's relived.

"It's almost morning now and finally your fever has gone down too. You are one tough lad. Not many survive this but you, I knew you would."

"You were here the whole time, weren't you? You took care of me?"

It seemed Bae was asking himself than asking Hook.

"Aye. Why? You didn't like it?"

"No I... thank you."

Hook slightly laughs at Bae. Hook brings his face closer to Bae's and presses his lips very lightly on Bae's forehead which was still wet.

"Take rest for a bit, while I'll go and check on decks."

Hook whispers before pulling himself away. As he makes his way out of Bae, feeling relieved he remembers just few moments ago he was trying to wake up Bae; who was constantly mumbling things in his sleep. Which he could not clearly understand. But Bae kept repeating 'You and I, always.' So Hook couldn't hold himself back from replying. "Yes Baelfire, always." He wonders what Bae was dreaming about and who was the person he was saying this too.

On the other hand as Hook leaves, Bae finds himself drifting in his thoughts once again, over his little memory he had just while ago. It was of a very long time ago, Bae remembers clearly, when he was young and he got very sick. He remembers his father would sit by his side the whole time, taking care of him, guarding him closely. When Bae would have trouble sleeping, Rumple would tell him to think about a beautiful place with them there. Which would work and Bae would go to sleep. He remembers all of it clearly like it was yesterday.

'There are many many reasons for which I don't want to think about you, Papa and I hate you for those reasons. I do hate you for letting me go. For a long time I tried to get those bad memories out of my head, my life. Those memories always make me hate you more. But papa, what should I do of this good memory? And other good memories of you and me? What about that beautiful place with you and me there, forever? Why papa, why can't I forget all of this? Why can't I forget you forever?'

Bae is lost in his thoughts about his father. 'You and me, always. huh?' He mocked silently, when something hits him.

"Yes Baelfire, always."

Bae suddenly remembers, he heard Hook say this to him, right before he opened his eyes. 'What he meant by this? Did he hear everything which I mumbled?' Bae wonders. Even though past few days are not very clear for Bae and he certainly don't want to remember those, one thing he will never forget is how Hook was there by his side. He remembers when he woke up how Hook's expressions changed from worried to relief, affection was clearly visible and Hook kissing his forehead before leaving. Bae doesn't realize when he drifts back to sleep with a beautiful smile on his lips.

* * *

P.S. I have no idea, how this will end, or what turns this series will take. But I am experimenting with some ideas as the series goes. Let's see how it goes. :) But I'll try to keep it in a flow. :)


	5. Family

Hey guys... thank you all for your wonderful support, for reviews/favs/follow. Thank you so much. I never thought it'll be liked this much. I am SO so sorry for late continuation because I've been very busy. I'll try to keep up with regular updates. Thank you all once again. I hope you all enjoy this part. :)

* * *

**Family**

"Woah... moon looks so big and so close too."

"Aye, it does."

Huge smile spreads across Bae's face seeing which Hook smiles to himself. Using Hook's telescope Bae was looking at the moon; it looked so huge at first when Bae looked, he gasped.

"This is so beautiful. I never knew moon could look so beautiful if I look more closely."

"It does. I used to look at it all the times." For the first time Bae tears his gaze away from telescope and looks at Hook.

"It was always there, wherever I went it was there with me. Almost like... watching over me. I spent a lot of nights just gazing a moon, talking to it."

Bae was no longer looking at moon, his ears, mind and eyes were on Hook, no.. Killian. It's not Hook who is speaking to Bae, it it Killian and he is making a confession. Killian looks at Bae who seems to be lost at his words. Killian is surprised how easily he spoke of this, he never ever shared this with anyone at risk of being sound stupid but with Bae, he's not afraid in fact he believes that Bae can understand. And he does. Bae looks at moon once again but not through telescope. He lets out sigh, he's in awe.

"I used to look at moon when I was afraid, when I would miss my mother terribly."

Hook looks at him, he opens his mouth to say something but instantly closes it while keeping his gaze at Bae. It's been quite sometime since Bae has been with them but all this time he never spoke of his parents. All Hook knows that his father abandoned him, nothing more. Even though Hook would get curious he never asked Bae about it, at risk of bringing dark memories. Bae finally is out of his nightmares, Hook didn't wanted the start of them again. He waits and hopes that Bae would continue but never utters the word.

"I had a family once. I had mother and father too."

It stings in Hook's heart he way Baelfire uses past tense.

"You know about the Dark One?"

Hook surprises to hear about the Dark One, why did Bae bring him up? Hook nods his head.

"Aye. What about him?"

"He is... or was. Well..."

"What is it Bae?"

"I am Dark One's son."

Hook eye's go wide in shock but he quickly turns his face away, but Bae saw his reaction.

"You are?"

"Yes, I am Dark One's son."

Hook didn't know what to think or react, he has so many questions in his mind but he waits for Bae to continue.

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't wanted you or others to be afraid like others. He wasn't like this forever. I had a normal family. Well not exactly normal but it was still family. My Papa was in Ogres war but he ran away from battlefield so everyone called him a coward."

Bae's eyes are getting moist which doesn't go unnoticed by Hook.

"My mother, it wasn't easy for her to be a wife of coward. Everyday they would fight, trying to keep their voices as low as possible so I would not hear it, but I could and I did. The bitterness, the constant fights and my mother would leave me and Papa and would be gone for hours. But she would eventually come back. She would always find her way back home."

He turns to look at moon once again.

"One day she was gone like any other day; me and Papa kept waiting for her but she never came back. When it was very late Papa went to look for her, I was very young then. He kept looking and he found her. But dead."

Hook's breathe catches in middle as he hears the last sentence from Bae's mouth.

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead. When Papa came home, he was upset, he was crying. He told me my mother was dead, gone forever. He didn't told me how. After that we didn't spoke about mama ever, it was me and papa always. But I would miss my mother sometimes. One day, there I heard my papa and someone from village talking. That's when I found out that my mama killed herself, because she would rather die than be a coward's wife."

Hook was speechless; he was right never asking Bae about his past because it was indeed very painful.

"After that day, I never missed her because anger filled my heart. She abandoned me, papa. She would rather die than be with us, be a family."

Tears roll down his cheeks as he speaks.

"Everything changed after that. Everything. Papa and I grew closer, I was world to him. as time past, my my thirteen birthday got closer and I was scared. Because then I would be sent to Ogres war and I didn't wanted that. So to save me, me and papa ran from village when we came across an old beggar, he said he could help us. He if Papa would control the Dark One he could stop all of this. But then he ended up killing the Dark One, who turned out the be the beggar who helped us. Then Papa became Dark One. Things got uglier from there; as power started to take over him, he became cruel man. He preferred his power over me. When I wanted out from this, I wanted to go to a land without magic, he agreed but at last moment he chose power over me! He let me fall through that portal alone while he held his dagger close to him."

Hook is absolutely shocked to know all this. He heard of Dark One, he heard lot of stories about him but never knew the real person.

"He chose power over me!"

Baelfire screams looking at the sky. As tears are rolling down his cheeks fiercely. He lets his head fall on the railing of ship as his head touches the railing, Hook hears Bae crying fiercely.

"Bae... I didn't..."

Hook tries to speak to him, after finding his voice again but it cut by Bae's voice.

"He never for once thought that how would I survive in that land, alone? You know what I've gone through. All alone for months, in that land, trying to figure out everything, alone. No... he didn't! All he cared about was his precious magic! He is no different than mother, they both abandoned me! I hate them both."

Bae looks at the moon once again but now his eyes are growing dark as anger and hatred is taking over.

"You hear me? I HATE you! I hate you both. You both abandoned me!"

Bae screams, his scream is so fierce that even Hook is taken back for a moment. Hook quickly gets closer to Bae.

"Bae."

Hook whispers his name. Bae doesn't respond to his voice, he doesn't tear his gaze away from moon. Hook puts his hand on his shoulder making Bae turn towards him. His whole face is wet from tears but still he is looking like an angel. A broken angel.

"Baelfire."

Hook calls him once again, as Bae seems to be very far from him. His body is here but Bae isn't. As he hears his name he looks at Hook whose eyes are moist too; without giving a second thought Bae hugs Hook tightly letting himself fall on Hook who quickly makes an arch around his small waist, holding him, making his grip tighter on him.

"They left me. They didn't want me. Nobody wants me Killian."

Bae whispers to his chest as his hands turn into tight grips on Hook's back.

"Bae... it's not true."

"Nobody wants me."

Hook's hand finds it's way into Bae's hairs as his fingers starts to play with Bae's hairs.

"It's not true."

"Nobody wants me."

"Bae. Listen. To. Me."

Bae lifts his face to see to meet with Hook's. Hook lets his hand fall from his hairs and brings to his face, holding his face in his palm.

"I don't know why your parents did what they did. But I know one thing that you are too precious to let go. It's not true that nobody wants you, because... I want you Baelfire."

He blinks in surprise, trying to register what Hook is saying. But his mind is still screaming that nobody wants him; he will abandon him too one day. Bae tries to turn his face away, as he doesn't want to listen to another lie.

"Look at me Bae."

Hook make him turn his face, his gaze towards him once again.

"I will not ever abandon you. Your mother chose death, your father chose power over you but I choose you, above anything else. I want you. You have me, you have this ship. This is your home now, I'm your family, Baelfire."

Bae looks at Hook for a long time to see if there's any chance he's lying, but Hook wasn't and both of them knew this. Instead Bae heart warms up as he sees tears falling from Hook's eyes.

"Family?"

Hook nods smiling.

"Yes. Family."

Bae once again let's himself fall on Hook's chest and he hugs him tightly once again. Hook places a soft kiss on his head as he tightly hugs Bae with everything in him. He is never letting Bae go. They both have finally found what they spent their lives searching for: a home, a family.

* * *

So.. how was it? :)


End file.
